1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security lock system including a deadbolt/SPDT switch designed for installation on the fixture to be protected, and electrically connected to an alarm device, whereby unauthorized opening of the protected fixture will generate an alarm signal. The security lock system of the present invention is preferably designed for actuation through the use of low voltage direct current and may be utilized to operate both audible and silent alarms. Furthermore, by virtue of the circuit utilized a plurality of fixtures may be monitored by a single installation. 2. Description of the Prior Art
It is perhaps a sad comment on the state of our American society, but recent years have witnessed a tremendous increase in both the interest in and availability of residential protection devices in the nature of burglar alarms. Such alarm devices are generally electrically operated, and may be actuated by some mechanical means, by the interruption of a beam of light or some other form of electromagnetic radiation, or even by the interruption by a beam of high frequency sound. Numerous such devices are known in the prior patented art, and my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,466,454; 3,543,268 and 3,938,121 disclose and claim an electrical wiring arrangement designed to integrate an intrusion alarm system with the wiring system for the lighting and various electrically operated appliances in a residence.
Nevertheless, most such prior art devices are of relatively sophisticated construction, requiring both complex installation and maintenance procedures. This has the attendant result of increasing the cost of such current alarm systems, thereby limiting their utilization and the protection afforded thereby to a relatively small segment of the population.
Accordingly, it is clear that there is a great need in the art for a security lock system of simple construction which can be easily installed and maintained in existing residential and commercial structures. It is to this goal that the security lock system of the present invention is directed.